A maçã da bruxa
by Jo-hime
Summary: Sasuke é um caçador de bruxas, mas certa noite ele encontra uma mulher misteriosa. Seria ela bruxa ou humana? Nem mesmo ele sabe. "Mulher dissimulada, promíscua, lasciva, venenosa e perigosa. Mulher bruxa. E é essa mulher que eu queimo." UA
1. Nada mais

**Capítulo 1: Nada mais.**

Aquela noite de setembro levemente gelada era apenas mais uma noite como todas as outras desde que saí de casa. Um homem feito, 25 anos. Cabelos compridos; desisti de tentar domá-los e cortá-los, não dava jeito. Quanto mais tentava rebaixá-los com a minha navalha, mais revoltos e alvoroçados ficavam. Alvoroçados como pessoas em festas de solstício; alvoroçados como homens tentados pelos olhares das mulheres; alvoroçados como bruxas queimando na fogueira.

As labaredas crepitando, aquele grito agudo, e o desintegrar da pele feminina coberta pelo veneno do pecado eram coisas que não me modificavam mais. Talvez, a primeira experiência dessas pudesse ter sido marcante. Mas agora, essas cenas do inferno transfigurado em terra só faziam parte do agonizante caminho que escolhi para vingar a minha família.

As folhas laranjas do outono caídas pela estrada de barro no meio da mata faziam minha carruagem puxada por dois cavalos fazer muito mais barulho do que o habitual. Eu a guiava sozinho, sem cantarolar, e sem pensar muito, apenas me concentrava no som das rodas e dos galhos se arrastando na lateral da minha caríssima condução.

A sinfonia natural selecionada pelos meus ouvidos a mando de minha mente estava sendo emporcalhada pelas folhas caídas das árvores nuas daquela floresta. Aquele barulho atrapalhava meu momento de paz encontrado no silêncio do meu rotineiro caminho das madrugas adentrado nas estradas do velho mundo.

Irritei-me com aquele quebrar de folhas secas. Devia estar muito contaminado pelo barulho intenso que acabara de ouvir na vila em que deixei horas atrás. Certamente que precisava do mais puro silêncio para purificar minha alma daqueles grunhidos pérfidos emitidos pelas mulheres lascivas que queimei.

Puxei as arredias, amarrei Pesadelo e Meia-Noite a uma árvore e tirei de dentro de minha carruagem duas maçãs; uma para cada um. Corcéis negros como a cor de minhas vestes, com as crinas mais escuras ainda, assim como a cor de meus cabelos. Naquele dia, eu me achava igual a eles, um animal selvagem domesticado pela idade e amansado pela rotina.

Era a hora de fechar os olhos e esperar o sol nascer. Não chamava mais isso de dormir. Dormir é quando se fecha os olhos, se deita, se sonha, se descansa. Eu apenas fazia os dois primeiros; sonhar era coisa de criança e descansar é coisa de mulher. Crianças que tem esperanças, expectativas, têm sonhos. E mulheres que precisam descansar. Certamente ficam muito cansadas de satisfazerem os homens, são fracas demais para sentir o prazer que sentimos. Mulher com força de homem; isso não existe.

O que existe é mulher com força do demônio. Mulher com olhar de deus, sorriso de anjo, pele de seda, voz de sereia, que se mexe como cobra e que tem gosto de mel. Mulher Eva. Mulher dissimulada, promíscua, lasciva, venenosa e perigosa. Mulher bruxa. E é essa mulher que eu queimo. Mulher que arde na chama do homem que vem iluminar aqueles que foram cegados pelas magias e heresias delas próprias. Que mancham a cama do homem com sangue pútrido, e que ofuscam o brilho da alma do homem.

Tem um dito popular há muito já difundido "nem tudo é o que parece" e tem outro "quando a esmola é muito grande o santo desconfia", esses dois resumem o que eu penso a respeito das mulheres. Ao par que tive uma mãe a qual amei, também tive em mãos a primeira mulher que fiz gemer sem sentimento algum em meu leito.

Começamos a conhecer cada uma delas e nos esquecemos desses dizeres. E isso não é difícil. Se mulheres não fossem flores belíssimas, certamente muitos pecados não seriam cometidos. É claro, que tudo tem dois lados, como a moeda. Posso ter tomado o meu caminho sendo empurrado pelo senso da justiça divina, da salvação e de deus. Mas hoje em dia, essas coisas se tornaram parte da rotina, e o que me guia são as mesmas moedas que ganho ao torturar, afogar e queimar as mesmas mulheres pelas quais me fascino. Sim, me fascino.

Seria blasfêmia dizer que odeio as mulheres. Não as odeio, afinal, tenho noites de prazer indescritível graças a elas e suas formas. Meu sentimento frente a elas não é o ódio infantil, e nem o sentimento de frustração por alguma traição. É apenas desapego. Muitas das mulheres que fiz minhas nos mais diferentes lugares; fiz também sucumbir das mais diferentes maneiras. Não porque sou mal, porque sou vingador. Mas porque percebi a tempo que tipo de mulher eu me envolvi. Bruxa.

Não que eu só sinta atração por elas. Como eu disse, não matei a maioria, e sim, muitas de muitas. Um homem que cresceu vendo o irmão sendo seduzido por uma delas, certamente não tem as mesmas idéias infantis de um homem que cresceu vendo os pais felizes rangendo a cama à noite. Um homem que cresceu numa igreja sem pais, mortos pelo próprio irmão não veria o mundo da mesma maneira que uma bruxa risonha. Porém, mesmo criança, eu cresci sabendo do motivo pelo qual meu irmão fez isso, a partir dele, é que montei meu caráter e tomei meu rumo.

Afinal, sucumbir enfeitiçado pelos gracejos de uma mulher não é difícil. Todo o homem cai facilmente na armadilha de morder a maçã proibida oferecida pela mulher bruxa de Eva. Meu irmão no final foi só mais um fraco que mordeu a fruta. E o seu veneno fez ele fazer o que fez. Nada mais.

_~ {Bom pessoal, antes que tirem meu couro pelos tempos que sumi, devo dizer que foi por uma boa causa, passei no vestibular, agora estou em duas faculdades públicas *--* _

_Sobre a outra fic parada, devo dizer que está muito difícil continuá-la do jeito que eu gostaria, então, peso que tenham mais um pouco de paciência._

_Quanto a essa, será postado um capítulo por semana. Sem falta! Os capítulos são curtinhos e a história está praticamente toda pronta, então não vou correr riscos de deixar vocês na mão! _

_Obrigada por continuarem lendo, e desculpa não responder a cada uma das reviews, eu estou correndo muito, mas de coração, eu agradeço a todas.} ~ _


	2. A maçã

Capítulo 2: A maçã.

Quando dei por mim já batia o aurora. Olhei a minha volta a carruagem que eu mesmo havia modificado com a ajuda de um ferreiro, apenas um banco, que servia de cama, e no lugar do acento do outro banco, uma tampa, ali guardava os mantimentos, em cima da carruagem as armas. Bebi um pouco de água, comi uma maçã, ainda com fome, resolvi fazer uma fogueira, comer um ovo e tomar um leite quente.

Aquele líquido quente me queimava a garganta. Era como se eu quisesse me flagelar pelas torturas que fazia. Um ato estúpido e pequeno de penitência para meu corpo judiado pelas condições inóspitas que já enfrentei a vida toda. Certamente não tão inóspitas como eu estaria prestes a enfrentar assim que pisasse os pés no vilarejo pelo qual estava a caminho.

Mais um dia na estrada, e quanto mais ia para o norte, mais eu observava que o inverno esse ano seria rigoroso. Ainda era outono, mas aquele ar gelado, e aquela paisagem despida de verde e coloridos já se denunciava. Ou talvez, denunciava as más energias do povo que morava pelas redondezas.

Já ao final de tarde, com o sol escondendo-se atrás das montanhas vi uma casa isolada. Mas o que me chamou a atenção é que mesmo com o outono, algumas plantas daquele jardim resistiam, e em particular um pé de frutinhas vermelhas me atraiu. De perto, pareciam pequenas abóboras, mas de longe, eram como pitangas. Fiquei olhando para aquilo. Algo me dizia para não comer, mas a curiosidade de Eva me atingiu.

Aquele ambiente certamente já estava exercendo suas influências sobre mim. Mesmo que aquele fruto desconhecido fosse venenoso, morrer, eu não morreria. Sempre achei que morreria nas mãos de uma prostitua, já velho, depois de uma longa noite de prazer em uma cidade diferente da qual nasci. Sem deixar descentes. Fazer a vontade de meu irmão quando matou a todos da família. Ou melhor, fazer a vontade daquela que cegou meu irmão.

Em fim, mordi o fruto. Nada ocorreu. Então o comi. Não era bom nem ruim, era mais um fruto silvestre que deveria alimentar os animais moribundos no inverno, por isso não entrou e dormência. Comi mais dois ou três, e resolvi seguir caminho para ver se conseguia passar a noite em uma hospedaria antes de começar meu trabalho.

O lugar o qual cheguei horas mais tarde estava movimentado. Parece que estavam fazendo algum tipo de festa. Perguntei a um dos locais e me disse que era festa do aniversário do senhor feudal da região. Uma tamanha hipocrisia. Comemorar o nascimento daquele que garante uma vida miserável e moribunda a todos os que plantam em suas terras.

Resolvi amarrar os cavalos perto da hospedaria que eu ficaria. Todos me olhavam com respeito, como se já soubessem quem eu era. Olhavam-me como se eu fosse extremamente superior a eles. E de fato, era.

As raparigas se engraçavam frente ao meu olhar profundo e lábios de pedra. Já os brigões ficavam quietos como cachorros após apanharem do dono ao me ver. Observei isso ao ir passando pelo povo ao redor da fogueira no meio da praça. Até encontrar um lugar para sentar em um poço. Podia ouvir o balde batendo na parede do fosso pelo vento que ainda batia, e lá ainda com mais força.

Usei aquele local para observar o movimento. Até que vi uma mulher que me chamou a atenção. Usava um vestido verde simples, de quem é pobre, mas sua pele era clara e rosada como as das damas e condessas que viviam nos castelos. Mas não foi isso, nem seus cabelos rosados, nem seus olhos brilhantes que me chamaram a atenção. O que me atiçou nela foi o jeito que olhava para a lua em meio de tanto barulho. A vi bem no momento que parou de seguir sua amiga loira e que prestou atenção no céu que abraçava a festa essa noite.

Já estava imaginando como seria essa dama em meus braços nua a luz da mesma lua que ela observava. Ela envolvida em meu corpo suado também despido deitados ambos em um campo aberto sobre as folhas laranjas... E toda essa vontade e desejo desperdiçados pelo meu velho companheiro: orgulho.

Não procuraria a dama, nunca, jamais; mesmo ardendo por dentro. Não por medo de ela ser uma bruxa, e eu ter que matá-la após aquela louca noite de amor. Mas sim por puro orgulho infantil de não procurar mulher alguma. A única coisa que fiz foi fitá-la até que ela me percebesse.

Outro estranhamento, visto que ela viu meu olhar, e fez o mesmo comigo, sorrindo. Mas não era como se ela já tivesse percebido a minha intenção e estivesse fazendo charme. Era um sorriso de criança alegre ao comer um doce. E que foi mudando aos poucos, ficando rubro ao passar do tempo, mas mesmo assim o olhar agora trêmulo não desviou. Ficamos nisso até que a loira a cutucou novamente. Ela contou uma espécie de segredo ao seu ouvido.

Invejei a loira por soprar palavras esdrúxulas no ouvido daquela que eu queria murmurar sacanagens e sopros gelados. Mas logo a loira bandida saiu correndo e rindo, a segui com os olhos e vi que ela corria para um beco. Mulheres. Parece que alguém iria fazer a loirinha muito feliz aquela noite.

Quando me dei conta, já havia perdido minha musa de vista. Quase lamentei por isso, até que a vi caminhando em minha direção. Parou em minha frente. Era mais bela ainda assim de perto, e quando puxou o ar para falar, ouvi o tom doce de sua voz. Já estava contando com alguma coisa habitual de mulher no cio, mas ela fez um comentário de menina criança:

- O senhor por acaso é um forasteiro? – terminou a frase e sentou-se do meu lado.

Meu deus, que coisinha irritante. Tão bonita, e tão... Ingênua, por favor... Isso estava meio óbvio demais para ser perguntado. Ela podia ter chegado direto ao assunto, eu não me importaria. Fui curto e grosso:

- O que acha? – e a encarei.

- Acho que é, mas se não fosse seria indelicado de minha parte afirmar. Porque daí daria a entender que nunca reparei no senhor. – respondeu sem graça.

- Ninguém aqui é senhor. – retruquei ríspido pela resposta lógica vindo por parte dela.

- Não sei seu nome, não sei sua origem, vou te chamar de que? – perguntou meio ressentida.

- Ao invés de perguntar se eu sou forasteiro, poderia perguntar o meu nome. – respondi já ressabiado por descobrir que por dentro daquele corpo maravilhoso vivia uma virgem purinha.

Até é engraçado eu pensar assim, já que desprezo as bruxas, que são totalmente o oposto dela, então, pela lógica, devia admirar um tipo assim, mas isso também não me agrada. Ou pelo menos aparentemente não me agrada. Pensando bem, ensinar sacanagens a alguém é algo totalmente fora da minha rotina. Mas antes que esse pensamento se concluísse ela se manifestou o interrompendo:

- Então, qual é o seu nome cavaleiro do cabelo preto? – perguntou inclinando o rosto em minha direção.

- Sasuke. – respondi interessado por esse movimento de cabeça dela – E o seu?

- Sakura. – disse com o mesmo sorriso que me deu quando nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Acho que descobri o que me chamou atenção nessa mulher. Foi a quebra de rotina. Sempre brinquei com mulheres fáceis, talvez fazer o papel da cobra oferecendo a Eva a maçã poderia ser divertido. Talvez isso pudesse dar uma nova perspectiva para esse meu eu tão jovem, sábio e farto. A olhei no fundo dos olhos e peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo dizendo:

- Qual é o perfume dessa flor? – não estava sorrindo de maneira mal intencionada, continuava sério e rígido como o muro de um castelo.

Ela hesitou. Alterou os olhares entre meus olhos e o chão umas duas vezes até responder baixinho:

- O mesmo do meu cabelo. Acho que você já está sentindo... – ficou vermelha.

- Não, não estou. – respondi com a mesma face, mas levantando seu rosto em minha direção.

Nesse momento, senti-me a própria maçã sendo mordida por Eva. Senti que aquele olhar me despiu como uma mulher faz com o homem em sua primeira vez. E percebi que estava totalmente laçado pelo corpo viscoso da cobra.


	3. Frutas

Capítulo 3: Frutas.

- O que quer que eu faça então? – perguntou ela mudando aos poucos seu sorriso inocente trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

- Eu? – Agora sim, encarnei meu eu louco de desejo – Nada. – disse com aquele modo maroto cheio de vontade.

Levantei, e esperei ela fazer o mesmo. Ela me olhou, eu a olhei, e ela entendeu que era para me seguir. Caminhamos até uma clareira cheia de folhas no chão, exatamente como eu imaginei. Estava meio enjoado, mas concluí que devia ser fome, não comia fazia muito tempo.

Lá estávamos nós, um de frente para o outro, sobre a luz da lua que agora seria a única testemunha das juras que faríamos naquela clareira resfriada pelo mesmo vento frio que gelava a cidade. Ficamos mais alguns segundos nos olhando até que eu a puxei ela cintura.

O olhar dela mudou de vez nesse momento. Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso de mulher, sorriso de quem vai dar o bote. Uma bela dissimulada de duas caras. Um olhar de sereia, verde água como as águas do mar. Fui tragado para um único, e não menos esperado por mim, fim: o beijo.

A sensação era semelhante a outros, mas o sabor não era mel. Era fogo aveludado e vermelho. Não, rosa. Não, já sei... Era cor cereja, assim como seu nome. Era um sabor que não pode ser traduzido para gostos conhecidos, só quem é homem como eu sabe de que tipo de sabor é esse que estou falando. O sabor que faz o corpo suar, e o desejo aumentar ainda mais. Um desejo de saber se esse sabor é só na boca.

Mordi seus lábios, suas bochechas rosadas, seu pescoço. Seu ouvido agora era só meu. E eu poderia falar quantas palavras em forma de maçã quisesse. Até que ela colocou a ponta de seus dedos em minha boca.

Foram meros segundos que me foram mais longos do que todas as minhas viagens solitárias. Meros segundos muito mais significativos que aquele primeiro beijo tão bom e excitante. Era como se o fogo crepitasse, o veludo fosse em mim esfregado e a cor de cereja explodisse em forma de um vinho mágico desconhecido, capaz de me tirar os sentidos e de me embriagar de um prazer não tão inocente e enlouquecedor. Uma poção mágica para o desejo, que se ativava cada vez mais ao eu ver o sorriso da dona daquele dedo. Uma poção mágica feita pela mais bela das ninfas. Um feitiço feito pela mais temível das bruxas.

- Afaste-se – eu disse virando o rosto.

- Desculpa, mas é que você... – seu sorriso malicioso sumiu.

- Não se dirija a mim como "você", bruxa! – eu disse isso a empurrando.

- Ora! O que você está dizendo!? – indagou com medo.

- Eu vejo o medo em seus olhos... Escolheu o forasteiro errado para enfeitiçar... – disse pegando uma faca.

- O Senhor só pode ter bebido! – disse ela ainda horrorizada dando passos para trás. Certamente estava desesperada por ter sido descoberta.

Naquele momento comecei a me sentir meio enjoado, mais do que anteriormente, muito mais. Mas mesmo com isso, corri e a peguei novamente nos braços.

Ainda sentia o efeito do feitiço e portando o desejo voltou ao sentir seus peitos tocarem o meu, sua parte de baixo do vestido roçar na minha, que antes estava prestes a se satisfazer.

Foi esse encantamento que me moveu a torturá-la de maneira sadista.

- Mostrarei a condessa bruxa de poucas terras o que eu beberei. – disse sério tentando controlar-me em vão.

Passei a faca pelo seu pescoço de leve, e lambi o sangue que escorreu.

- Em breve todo o seu sangue banhará essas folhas, não mais meu suor o fará.

Nisso, ela me chutou e correu. Tola, eu a pegaria e a queimaria viva como todas as outras, sem dar a ela o privilégio de morrer me dando prazer. Foi ai que eu caí no chão. Dor de cabeça, vontade de vomitar. Isso era a prova mais legítima, que você, certamente, não pode duvidar. É muito conveniente que tivesse vontade de vomitar justo agora. Bruxa.

Isso nunca tinha me acontecido, estava agora realmente me sentindo incapacitado perante os poderes dela. Primeiro seu beijo, depois seu toque, depois seu sorriso maligno a me instigar e por último esse meu mal repentino!?

Bastarda, Seu sangue já estava me fazendo mal, sua essência venenosa entrou pelos meus poros. Feitiço dos brabos, além de me deixar embriagado de desejo, me incapacitou com sua aura maligna. Uma bruxa dessas que deve ter pegado meu irmão. Mas não me pegaria. Não a deixaria fugir. Mas vomitei. Fiquei tonto. Levantei-me e comecei a correr. Vomitei novamente.

- BRUXA MALDITA! – gritei para então vomitar novamente; vomitar as frutinhas que havia comido de tarde.


	4. Sobrenome

Capítulo 4: Sobrenome.

Na manhã seguinte estava já deitando no quarto da hospedaria, nem me lembro direito como cheguei até lá, só sei que vomitei muito além daquelas simples frutinhas. Não sei se era parte do feitiço da bruxa, mas eu começava a questionar-me sobre minha atitude noite passada.

Evidente que não podia negar o mal que as frutinhas me causaram. Mesmo tendo vomitado muita coisa além delas, após um tempo de eu tê-las expelido, melhorei. O que me leva a crer que as frutas que comi que ocasionaram meu mal, sendo assim, todo o resto que senti pode ter sido ocasionado também pelas frutinhas, já que indiscutivelmente já estava me sentindo levemente enjoado ao ir para a clareira.

Isso não era nada típico meu: refletir sobre o que eu fiz e pensei a respeito de uma mulher ser ou não uma bruxa. Algo me diz que ela é. Aquele sorriso não me engana, mas só isso não é prova suficiente para queimá-la. Seria prova suficiente se fosse qualquer outra mulher, mas não entendia o porque, para ela aquilo não bastava.

Sabia que tinha sido pego pelo feitiço, mas queria me enganar, fingir que era tudo culpa da frutinha... No fundo, eu precisava esquecê-la e voltar a ser o mesmo de sempre, e não esse cara frouxo enfeitiçado que se questiona sobre a veracidade de sua capacidade de caçador de bruxas em detectá-las.

Arrumei-me e foi até a casa de quem me mandou a carta com o pedido de vir até vila.

- Senhor Uchiha! Ainda bem que chegou a salvo! – disse uma loira com quatro maria-chuqunhas.

- Me chame pelo nome, por favor, não gosto do meu sobrenome. – alertei.

- Perdão.

- Então, de quem suspeita?

Ela me contou que suspeitava de uma loira que andava sempre com uma garota de cabelos rosados, suspeitei que fosse Sakura e sua amiga, aquela que noite passada foi satisfazer alguém. Disse-me também que seu noivo rompeu com ela para ficar com a tal loira amiga de Sakura, e que ela só podia ser uma bruxa para conseguir tirar o noivo dela. Ou seja, a mulher estava acusando a outra de ser bruxa por ter roubado o seu noivo... A atitude condizia com a de uma legítima bruxa, precisaria fazer alguns testes, mas certamente essa loira realmente era, e ainda, estava influenciando a amiga a prática de bruxarias.

Pronto. Assim tudo fazia sentido. E mais uma vez, minha cegueira ocultou o que minha mente já sabia: o feitiço ainda fazia efeito. Como eu disse, é muito fácil ser pego pelo feitiço, o que diferencia é lutar ou não contar ele. Eu até agora estava seguindo os passos de meu irmão. É por isso que não gosto desse sobrenome, ele carrega consigo o sangue indigno fraco e volúvel.

O mesmo sangue que lavou o chão da minha morada e que me fez chorar por ele, hoje corre rançoso pelas minhas veias mutilando-me por completo a cada batida desse coração fétido. Coração de pedra, que pode ser impenetrável, o que não descarta sua propriedade de ser altamente quebradiço.


	5. Serpente

Capítulo 5: Serpente.

Fui informado da localização da casa da loira, ao que minhas investigações apontaram, também era a mesma casa de Sakura. Pelos boatos, Sakura era uma forasteira que foi acolhida pela loira. Ninguém sabe de sua origem, só que veio com os pés descalços e feridos, sem nenhuma bagagem em mãos.

Para mim aquela informação era uma faca de dois enormes gumes: o fato de ela ter vindo descalça e machucada provava que veio caminhando, logo, seria uma mulher comum; o fato de não carregar nada em mãos era um estranhamento para a sobrevivência dela. Os dois fatos colocados dessa maneira para mim eram um paradoxo.

Quando vi, pesquisei mais coisas sobre Sakura do que sobre o verdadeiro alvo. Quando vi, já estava no meio do caminho. E, quando cheguei, vi que a casa a qual procurava, era a mesma que tinha em seu jardim os frutos horripilantes que me causaram vômitos e mal estar noite passada.

O fruto era realmente demoníaco. A casa era realmente de bruxa. Chutei a porta. Ninguém. Olhei para todos os cantos daquela casa simples e nada vi de estranho, mas algo me chamou a atenção no quarto: o baú de roupas estava aberto. Vasculhei. E me lamento até hoje por esse ato lascivo. O feitiço da bruxa de cabelos rosa foi mais uma vez ativado em minhas veias. Ele pareceu muito compatível com o meu sangue.

Sentia aquele calor de novo ao ver cada roupa, e imaginar inúmeras vezes a bruxa dos olhos cor de mar revolto sendo despida por mim daqueles trajes. Os vestidos eram amarelos, verdes, brancos, rosas e vermelhos. Quanto mais olhava, mais me atentava aos detalhes pérfidos dos decotes e sensuais dos espartilhos. Tentando cancelar aquela recaída, conclui o raciocínio interrompido pela cor dos vestidos. Como o baú estava aberto, provavelmente estariam as duas tomando banho.

Saí da casa e fiquei parado na rua tentando ouvir barulho de água corrente. Se não estavam perto da casa, era porque deviam estar tomando banho num rio ou lago ali perto. Nada. Devia ser mais afastado. Como a casa ficava ao lado esquerdo ás margens da estrada, deduzi que a fonte também estaria...

Minha dedução estava correta. Oh! Mas que surpresa! Isso foi sarcástico, caso não tenha reparado: Lá estavam as duas. Rindo nuas dentro da pequena banheira natural que se formou na frente da pequena queda d'água. Virei de costas para elas com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore.

- Viu a cara da madame Temarica? – riu a loira – deve estar dizendo a todos da cidade que sou uma bruxa por ter feito Shikamaru romper o noivado com ela! – riu novamente.

- E você diz isso rindo... Ser acusada de bruxa é algo muito perigoso... – Sakura disse séria.

- Perigoso? Ah! Só porque um bêbado quase matou você ontem te chamando de bruxa, isso não significa nada... Você é bruxa?

- Não! – disse de cabeça baixa.

- Então não há o que temer, ninguém vai queimar você se você não for bruxa... Só bruxas de verdade são queimadas. – a loira riu.

- Ino! – Ah, seu nome era Ino então – Não fale coisas assim, nem imagina você as coisas horríveis que já vi... Morro de medo de ser acusada de bruxa. – repreendeu Sakura.

- Ora ora ora, vá me dizer que você não sente vontade de ser uma bruxa? – perguntou Ino maliciosamente.

- O QUE? JAMAIS! – respondeu assustada.

- Pare de bancar a purinha! Vai me dizer que nunca sentiu vontade de fazer bruxarias... Ter todos os homens que sempre desejou aos seus pés, e fazer todas as mocreias que você odeia perder os cabelos!? – Ino falava isso com um brilho nos olhos se aproximando de Sakura.

- Nunca. E acredite. – nesse momento, o olhar de medo de Sakura mudou, e ficou extremamente sombrio – Você não gostaria de ser uma.

Aquilo foi a deixa. Saí do meu esconderijo.

- As duas mocinhas estão detidas acusadas de bruxaria! – Gritei correndo até elas.

Não conseguiram fugir, as amarrei nuas mesmo com cordas e nós bem fortes. Estavam dentro da carruagem, gritando e chorando. Mais uma vez, queimaria bruxas.

Os gritos estridentes de dor e sofrimento feitos pelas duas começaram a me incomodar. Pedi a elas que parassem, Ino me respondeu. Não muito inteligente:

- Seu tarado maluco! Não pode chegar assim prendendo mulheres inocentes! Não fizemos nada de errado! Solte-nos seu bastardo!

- Uma mulher que é acusada de ser bruxa e é pega no flagra tentando convencer a amiga, não tem o direito de clamar por justiça. Você será a primeira a ser queimada, assim mesmo, nua, para que todos vejam suas vergonhas e que sintam o mesmo repúdio que sinto ao vê-la assim. Verme.

Aquela que me enfeitiçou só chorava implorando soltura. Já a outra, gritava e esganiçava-se como uma verdadeira bruxa. Aquelas horas que passei guiando meus cavalos ao som do desespero me remeteram ao inferno. Eu seria nada mais que o próprio lúcifer, levando para meus domínios quentes as filhas desgarradas de deus.

Se o crime cometido por elas foi o mesmo de Eva, não devíamos também ser punidos nós, homens, assim como Deus fez nos primórdios com Adão, por mordermos a mesma fruta? Não deviria ser eu, o próprio Lúcifer, castigado por fazer o papel da serpente?

_~ {Vocês não estão agradecendo pelo meu comprimento de prazo T_T_

_Mandem-me mais Reviews ou castigarei vocês atrasando o capítulo da semana u_ú_

_Façam uma pessoa feliz e receitem essa fic para amigos 8D_

_Reviews:_

_Fer-chan__:__ Espero que tenha ficado mais curiosa! OAHSOAHSOASA  
__Kune chan__:__ Será que a Sakura é bruxa mesmo? Taí o grande mistério da fic, se eu contar não tem graça!_

_Schne Hissi__:__ Obrigada por estar gostando, mande reviews sempre eu não te deixarei na mão! OASHAOSHOSHAAOSHA_

_Sarahn.n__:__ Pode deixar que eu continuo!_

_Lust Shinoda__:__ Muito obrigado, espero melhorar ainda mais!_

_Indefinida__:__ Creio que já falei com você, espero que esteja gostando dos novos capítulos._

_uchiha-no-hanna__: Já continuei! OAHSOAHSAOHSAOS_

_Kira's Cherry__:__ Já continuei![2]_

_Yasashiino Yume__:__ Obrigada. De verdade por tudo._

_Obrigada por tudo, amo vocês ;****} ~_


	6. Perdão

Capítulo 6: Perdão

Chegamos já de madrugada a cidade. Era tarde demais para que se montasse a fogueira e se chamasse o povo. Aquela bruxa merecia ser assistida sofrer por todos, como exemplo da força da justiça lavando o solo sagrado das terras de Deus. Acorrentei ambas, uma de frente para a outra em um tronco de um estábulo ao lado da igreja.

- Se admitir que é bruxa, e pedir perdão, Deus terá piedade. – disse olhando nos olhos da loira.

- Não quero piedade, pois não tenho nada a pedir perdão! – disse isso fraca, e cuspiu em meu rosto.

Já era de se esperar, que ela não confessaria assim, tão rápido. Tinha chance que algumas de suas bruxarias ainda a salvassem desse fim tão horrendo e avassalador. Enquanto isso, sua companheira aos prantos ficava de cabeça baixa. Aproximei-me.

- Quanto a você... O que tem a me dizer? – perguntei sem flexionar meu tom de voz autoritário.

Nesse momento, senti que ela estava a preparar um feitiço me olhando com aqueles olhos cor de mar revolto penitentes. A tempestade furiosa dava lugar ao mar de ressaca, que imunda cidades costeiras, assim como as bordas de seus olhos. Chorou. Mas o que ao começo pareciam ser lágrimas de medo e desespero, mostraram-se ser lágrimas de fúria de Poseidon.

- Espero que este nome de Deus que usa para praticar tais injúrias seja o mesmo nome que lhe acolherá quando fechar os olhos cobertos de terra. A mesma terra em que minhas cinzas descansarão...

Aquele olhar enfurecido e aquelas palavras ríspidas quebraram meu casulo de proteção. Seria aquilo uma confissão? Ou seria mais um feitiço para que eu tivesse misericórdia e a soltasse?

- Está confessando seus atos de bruxaria? – disse com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Era isso o necessário para que ela se revelasse em fúria, e me mostrasse sua verdadeira bruxa interior. O verdadeiro rosto por debaixo da máscara de menina pura. A menina pura que acaba de descobrir que Deus na verdade é um nome dado aos nobres homens covardes da igreja.

Diferente de mim, eles usam esse nome para combaterem o medo que têm de cair nas mãos dos feitiços femininos, e na pior das hipóteses, nos encantamentos das bruxas. Já eu, usava esse nome para provar a mim mesmo que era capaz de mergulhar nessas águas límpidas, porém negras, dessas cavernas jamais exploradas. Águas geladas e calmas. As cavernas da alma de uma mulher.

Contrariando minhas teses, o choro se deu calmo e sentido. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos mudados, a máscara havia sido colocada novamente pelo meu sorriso e intenção maldosa. Era mesmo eu um inexperiente no final das contas.

Passei a vida fazendo isso e quando me encontrava com uma situação nova fica assim, sem ação, sem palavras. Mas não deixaria isso transparecer.

- No fim, acho que você foi só mais uma vítima das bruxarias de sua amiga. E graças a isso, está sentindo na pele o que suas magias causaram. É esse o sabor da feitiçaria: leve, suave e salgado. Como as suas lágrimas enfadadas a morte.

Saí de lá. Tranquei a porta. Já era noite e fogueira montada.

O corpo pecador já estava amarrado, e a multidão já havia se montado. Gritos de pavor e desespero de Ino mesclavam-se com os de "queime-a" da multidão revoltada. Coloquei a palha, peguei uma tocha acesa. Era a hora.

O fogo espalhou-se depressa, e a clareira das folhas laranjas agora era preenchida com os sons agonizantes da loira. As árvores nuas tinham a mesma cor das folhas graças à luz que a fogueira emitia. Foi em meio a esses segundos de silêncio preenchidos com o pavor que ele veio.

Vi que a minha cliente o segurava em um dos braços tentando impedir que se aproximasse; em vão. Aquele homem com rabo de cavalo olhava para a sua amada ardendo junto com o fogo, gritando mais alto que o crepitar da fogueira. Pavor.

- INOOOOOOOOOOO! INO!!!!! – ele gritava em vão tomado pelo desespero de ver que ela já estava em carne viva – NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – as lágrimas tímidas vieram aos olhos, mas estavam sendo abafadas pelos gritos de pavor de ambos.

- ME SALVE! ME SALVE! – gritava ela com toda a força de sua garganta ardida para que ele fosse até ela e a tirasse do fogo.

Mas, infelizmente, o sangue é podre e a carne é fraca. O medo é o senhor e a incapacidade é o maior dos demônios. Atormentado por sua insignificância, bastou a ele sucumbir de joelhos ao solo e gritar para a lua minguante. A lua da bruxaria.

- POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOORRRR! ME SALVE!!! – gritava ela cada vez mais desconfigurada – ME SAAAAAAAAALVE! – e os gritos mesclavam-se com choro de dor e angústia.

- NÃO POSSO! NÃO CONSIGO! NÃO CONSIGO! – gritava ele chorando curvando-se ao seu medo e pavor...

Ela deu seu último grito em meio ao fogo e a fumaça.

- PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃO! PERDÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! – seu grito acabou em choro, que agora era abafado pela terra manchada em que ele depositava seu rosto para esconder suas lágrimas de sangue pútrido e seu grito de hálito amargo.

Ele não parou com o choro e nem com os pedidos de perdão. Não eram coisas para que todos ouvissem, eram explosões internas de seu espírito ferido. Com o fim da chama, coube a ele inalar as cinzas daquela que ele amava, e que foi incapaz de salvar e incapaz de receber o perdão.

_~ {façam a alegria de uma escritora e mandem reviews e recomendem a fic a maigos, amo todos vocês, e obrigada por lerem.} ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_(...)_

_Repeti o que fiz uma vez e não pude terminar. Comecei a passear meu punhal pelo seu rosto, depois sobre o tecido que a cobria. O rasguei. O rasguei por completo. Colei-me ao seu corpo, e me pus a passear a faca pela sua lateral. Ela começou a fazer som de medo._

_- Isto. Isto é tortura... – eu disse em seus ouvidos._

_(...)_

_**Não percam o próximo capítulo! Capítulo 7: Confissão?**_


	7. Confissão?

Capítulo 7: Confissão?

Entrei atordoado para passar a noite no estábulo onde Sakura estava. Não a deixaria sozinha lá. O risco de fugir era fatal demais. Não permitiria que ela o fizesse enquanto estivesse em sua vigia.

- Ela morreu não foi? – Perguntou de cabeça baixa com uma voz falha e raivosa.

Nada respondi, apenas tirei a camisa.

- Porque não me queimou junto com ela? – indagou novamente com lágrimas de fúria nos olhos cor de mar em tufão.

- Era isso que você queria? – perguntei de costas para ela afiando meu punhal.

Ela nada disse. Irritei-me com aquele silêncio quase completo. Quase, se não fosse sua tentativa frustrada de segurar as lágrimas.

- Anda! Responda-me! Era isso que você queria? – perguntei enfurecido com a faca em seu pescoço.

Silêncio novamente; e eu a encarando. Estava nua ainda, porém com um pano sobre ela. Havia dito que a afogaria no dia seguinte assim mesmo, como fiz com a sua amiga. Mas naquele momento, assim, tão de perto, a única coisa que invadia minha mente era tirar aquele pano que a cobria. Ela percebeu a minha intenção.

- Vamos, me torture, e arranque de mim a verdade! – disse em um último suspiro de coragem.

Digo último, porque após isso, eu me recompus.

- Não preciso torturar-lhe para ter certeza do que você é. – disse sério e impenetrável.

- Então... Então... Porque não me mata de uma vez... Por que me faz sofrer tanto? – disse chorando baixando a cabeça.

Aquele choro... Para qualquer homem seria apenas um sinal de fraqueza. E digo que se aquelas lágrimas tivessem outra dona também o seria para mim, mas... Naquele momento, senti que as lágrimas eram uma espécie de maçã verde. Não era vermelha cor do fogo, da luxuria, da paixão, do coito. Era verde cor da esperança, e do desespero, e de seus olhos verde-água. Como se ela estivesse me oferecendo uma rótula de escape. Como se aquilo não fosse o pecado, e sim a salvação.

- Gostaria que eu usasse a cegonha em você? Grilhões? Coleiras de tortura, cadeira de bruxa? Ou será que prefere a dama de ferro? Não percebe o que se passa no seu destino de agora em diante? – disse calmo, mas já perdido e descontrolado.

- Como assim? – respondeu-me com uma pergunta inocente.

- Basta isso para que entenda o que se passa aqui. – não deixei de olhá-la fixamente nos olhos.

Que comentário desnecessário esse meu.

- Entender o que se passa!? Você é um homem horrível e está me torturando.

- Estou é? – Como ela podia ser tão inocente para não perceber que eu a estava poupando. Empunhei meu punhal – Isso não é tortura...

Mas seu corpo nu me convidava a fazê-la, e de modo sadista. Estava eu me tornando aliado do próprio satã, aquele que é o contratante das bruxas, com quem elas fazem rituais lascivos e obscenos. Estava eu me tornando o demônio que em parceria com as bruxas oferece a sua aura maligna através de uma dança sensual dos corpos. O coito perfeito. A noite de amor perfeita. Com todos os tipos de gemidos sensuais, todos os tipos de suor em um único. Todos os tipos de posições proibidas.

Era isso que eu era instigado. Não só pelo seu rosto cheio de belos traços, pelo seu corpo repleto de esplendidas curvas, mas pelos seus lábios molhados de lágrimas, e pelas suas mãos, pés, e corpo estarem amarrados prontos a me levarem as mais pérfidas imagens e desejos.

Repeti o que fiz uma vez e não pude terminar. Comecei a passear meu punhal pelo seu rosto, depois sobre o tecido que a cobria. O rasguei. O rasguei por completo. Colei-me ao seu corpo, e me pus a passear a faca pela sua lateral. Ela começou a fazer som de medo.

- Isto. Isto é tortura... – eu disse em seus ouvidos.

Sentia agora a pele dos seios dela encontrar a pele do meu peito. Senti que ela emitiu um gemido de prazer. Aquele pequeno sopro gelado misturado com aquele som tão excitante, aquele sopro de bruxa. Convite para a sacanagem, e eu me aproveitei disso:

- Confesse que é uma bruxa. – disse intransponível como sempre, mas continuando o que fazia.

- Não sou... – ela retrucou controlando-se.

- Confesse... Quando você o fizer, eu vou parar...

Mas que grande mentira a minha. Estava tão tomado de prazer ao sentir que ela estava se perdendo no seu próprio caminho que não seria capaz de parar. Não queria parar. Eu queria ver do que aquela bruxa era capaz. Agora que a maçã tornara-se vermelha, e que eu a ofereci, queria eu também provar dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela o fazia.

- Vamos... – e ao dizer isso eu tirei os restos de pano que me atrapalhavam.

Tudo que existia agora era eu, ela, e as cordas. Ah, como estava me agradecendo por aquelas cordas estarem ali, fazendo com que ela não tivesse escolha, apenas a escolha de aceitar o que sentia. Mesmo que a sua resposta sempre fosse balançar a cabeça.

- Não vai confessar? – disse lambendo seu ouvido. E ela negou com a cabeça novamente – a matarei assim mesmo então... Isso já foi prova o suficiente.

Ao dizer isso, levantei-me. Não sei qual foi a força que me fez fazer isso, mas sabia que estava salvo, salvo de fazer alguma besteira.

- Então... É assim que consegue que as moças confessem não é? – perguntou ofegante.

- Está com ciúmes? – perguntei secando meu peito com o pano cortado.

- Está corrompido demais para saber o que é isso... – disse ela ainda ofegando.

- Eu sei que no fundo, você já entendeu o que se passa aqui. – disse mais uma vez sem pensar.

Que tipo de comentário foi esse? Outro comentário estúpido!?

- Você é um perturbado!

- Cale a boca e vá dormir.

Eu fui me deitar. Precisava me controlar. Fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo: a partir de amanhã, apenas esperaria a noite chegar para afogá-la. Sem mais contatos, sem mais recaídas, sem mais mordidas na maçã. Deveria parar antes que eu a comesse por completo. A maçã.

_~ {Muito obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Amo todos vocês de coração!} ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_(...)_

_- Você é... – disse ela._

_- Alguém que cuida dos próprios cavalos – respondi rápido cortando-a antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa._

_- Diga o que quiser... Mas... - ela começou a chorar de novo... Que ótimo – E acho que você esconde um outro eu._

_(...)_

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa**_**! Capítulo 8: Silêncio.**


	8. Silêncio

Capítulo 8: Silêncio.

Quando abri os olhos, ela já estava acordada me olhando.

- Você parece outra pessoa dormindo – disse virando o rosto ao me ver.

- Eu não durmo, eu fecho os olhos e espero a manhã chegar.

Silêncio.

Certamente aquela atitude era um tanto quanto estranha. Se bem que vindo dela, não poderia me espantar. Então porque será que me espantei? Será que eu realmente me tornava outra pessoa dormindo? Ninguém nunca havia me dito algo tão... Não sei... Tolo talvez.

Nem percebi, mas enquanto analisava o que ela me disse, eu continuava em sua frente, a olhando, porém, não a via, meus olhos estavam revirados para enxergar o que se passava dentro de minha mente.

- Algum problema? – disse ela meio desconfiada, acanhando-se.

- Você. – respondi seco virando-me de costas para ela.

Silêncio.

Aquilo não foi nenhum tipo de resposta grosseira nem nada... Mentira. Foi. Mas o que eu falei não deixava de ser a mais pura verdade. Meu maior problema no momento era ela. Tinha que me livrar dela logo, antes que aqueles pensamentos ridículos do lugar mais fundo do meu subconsciente tomassem espaço na assembléia dos pensamentos de minha cabeça. Assembléia essa liderada pelos velhos e caducos pensamentos que tenho a tantos anos.

A melhor forma de acabar com aquela irritante e ignóbil dor de cabeça era ignorando-a e mantendo o mínimo de contato visual possível. Sentei-me de costas, e pus-me a olhar pela janela do estábulo. Aquele dia de sol escaldante e quente...

Lembrei-me que Meia-noite e Pesadelo estavam ainda amarrados àquela árvore. Levantei e os coloquei para dentro do estábulo. Não me incomodaria em dividir os espaço com eles, e a outra nada teria a pronunciar.

Silêncio.

Aquele silêncio por mim tão esperado se tornava um barulho irritante. O soluço que não passa, crianças chorando em missa, cachorros latindo à noite, alguém arranhando as unhas no vidro. Era o silêncio que tinha o som mais ensurdecedor que eu já havia sentido.

A fim de procurar algum barulho mais acolhedor no meio do silêncio, olhei para meus cavalos. Esqueci de tudo. Fiquei os observando. Estavam com uma aparência péssima, acho que estava na hora de tratá-los como sempre faço. Abri minha bolsa, peguei duas maçãs, dei uma para cada um. Escovei suas crinas, sentei perto deles e os observei mais uma vez.

- Você é... – disse ela.

- Alguém que cuida dos próprios cavalos – respondi rápido cortando-a antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

- Diga o que quiser... Mas... - ela começou a chorar de novo... Que ótimo – E acho que você esconde um outro eu.

- Porque esconderia? – perguntei curioso finalmente a olhando novamente.

- Você não parece ser essa pessoa horrível que é...

- Lições de moral não farão eu desistir de afogá-la, bruxa.

Ela voltou a chorar. Mas antes que eu desse as costas a ela novamente, ela disse:

- Eu não acredito em você... Eu sei... Eu sei a verdade.

Silêncio.

A frase gravou-se no meu subconsciente. Só sei que ela era a única coisa que ecoava em minha mente enquanto a noite escurecia. Enquanto eu liderava um grupo de pessoas para a execução. Enquanto eu a olhava a última vez nos olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Dizem que as lágrimas são salgadas. Mas as dela naquele momento não pareciam ter esse sabor. Eram lágrimas azedas pelo medo, pela dor, e pelo desespero. Aquela sua luta desenfreada pela vida me lembrou de sua amiga. Certamente eu pediria perdão assim como o coitado fez se o feitiço dela ainda estivesse fazendo efeito.

Resolvi me certificar de que ela estava bem amarrada à pedra, e enquanto refazia o nó feio pelos camponeses, a frase "eu sei a verdade" continuava martelando as paredes da minha cabeça tão entorpecida por tudo aquilo.

Os gritos de horror que ela emitia não chegavam aos meus ouvidos. Era como se eu estivesse vendo-a através de um vidro. Não demorou muito para esse efeito se espalhar em todos os sons do ambiente. Aquele silêncio forjado pela minha mente era algo novo para mim. Será que isso era o último suspiro de seu feitiço? Ou seria isso um efeito retardatário das frutinhas que me fizeram tão mau dias atrás.

Seja lá o que for, meu olhar penetrante ainda a encarava. E suas feições de dor e cansaço me atingiam. Mas mesmo assim, tomei a filha renegada de Eva nos braços, e caminhei até o topo do morro onde a jogaria.

Observei pela última vez seu rosto de anjo, seus cabelos cor de flor, cor de rosa, e seus olhos de mar revolto. Uma brisa veio trazendo em meu nariz sua fragrância. Aquele perfume lotado de ferormônios e de cheiro de terra profunda, cheiro do inferno perfumado.

Eu a joguei.

A joguei para não vacilar depois. Aquele poderia ser seu último truque. Senti que minhas pernas deram um pequeno espasmo. Talvez um grito de desespero vindo do meu corpo. Um impulso para minhas pernas saltarem atrás dela.

Quando a vi atingir a água minha boca se abriu, mas o som dela não saía. Mesmo todo meu corpo me mostrando que eu havia sido atingido pelo feitiço, pela última e fatal vez, minha mente não deixava ele completar seus impulsos. Não por controle de minha vontade, mas pela imagem daquele homem chorando sobre o corpo da bruxa queimada. A imagem dele gritando desesperado, da chama consumindo aquela que lhe pedia ajuda. De repente, era eu o homem desesperado, e a bruxa de cabelos rosados, a que sucumbia nas labaredas. E ai.... Veio a frase "Eu sei a verdade".

Aquela bruxa. Ela era tão poderosa, que jogou esse último feitiço que me atormentaria até a morte. Meu corpo gritava desesperado sem se mover. Meus olhos resvalavam, mas não tinham coragem de se fechar. Estavam horrorizados demais para ver a verdade. A verdade que a bruxa disse que sabia, que viu, e que observou durante o meu falso sono.

Os sons do ambiente voltaram, a película invisível de vidro sumiu, mas não sei porque, tudo continuava em um profundo silêncio.

_~ {Obrigada por acompanharem, obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo! Agradecimentos especiais a __Yasashiino Yume__. Obrigada pelo Apoio! _k3_} ~_

_Bom, respondendo alguns questionamentos gerais das rewies. Sakura é ou não Bruxa? Esse é o mistério da fic. Certamente espero que cada um leia minuciosamente cada capítulo, pois nele estão dicas sobre essa pergunta. Não cabe a mim revelar. Afinal, quem está contando essa história é Sasuke, o que ele acha, não é necessariamente o que eu acho, e muito menos o que você, leitor, acha. Talvez a partir dos próximos capítulos as evidências estarão mais a vista ajudando você a decidir se Sakura é ou não uma Bruxa._

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO :**

_Eu dei a primeira mordida na maçã, seus lábios, e ela respondeu isso com um movimento de quadril. Tentei fazer o mesmo e abrir os olhos. O movimento eu fiz, mas os olhos não consegui abrir. Desisti de vê-la, e apenas a pressionei sobre mim e saciei a minha vontade quase que insaciável em imacula-la._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da Bruxa**_**! Capítulo 9: Janela.**

**Um capítulo levemente apimentado...**


	9. Janela

Capítulo 9: Janela.

Passei aquela noite de lua quase cheia numa hospedaria da mesma cidade. Um quarto simples. Uma cama de solteiro, um criado-mudo ao lado da cama com uma jarra de água e um copo em cima, uma cômoda com quatro gavetas grandes, um espelho na parede no mesmo lugar da cômoda, que ficava de frente para a cama. E no lado direito da cama existia uma janela. Ela estava aberta.

Caminhei até ela e fiquei por alguns minutos olhando através dela. Mesmo sendo uma simples janela, sua visão me fazia visitar muitos outros lugares que já fui, já que esse ritual de olhar a paisagem era feito por mim em todos os lugares pelos quais passava. Era como se meu eu viajasse través dos céus usando as janelas como porto seguro. O céu sempre será o mesmo, mas nas noites de lua, ele parecia outro. Ainda mais naquela noite, onde a lua era cheia, e estava pronta para bruxaria.

A noite era contaminada com o poder sobrenatural daquela lua. Algo tão puro e belo era nada mais que uma armadilha do próprio demônio nas terras de deus. Seus domínios celestes apodreciam aprisionados pela beleza da lua cheia. Ela concebia um ambiente próprio para causar o deslumbramento e assim encobrir os calafrios emanados pelos ensinamentos de Lúcifer. Fechei a janela. Fechei a cortina.

Hoje não queria rir da lua, não queria ridicularizá-la como faço de costume após uma caçada dessas. Essa noite queria ficar apenas na escuridão do meu quarto, para ver se conseguia encontrar algo mais negro do que os pensamentos que permeavam minha mente afetada por aquele maldito feitiço.

Nunca havia combatido uma bruxa dessas antes, e desde o começo sabia que ela era diferente, e mesmo assim não usei de toda a minha força e frieza para dar cabo dela. Nem se quer tive a audácia de queimá-la. Se bem que, morrer com a água pura dentro de seu corpo possa vir purificar a sua alma. Acho às vezes que morrer nas chamas deve ser honrado para elas, afinal, essas chamas que as estão tirando das terras de deus, as estarão levando para os domínios daquele com quem elas se deitam.

Não sei o que pensar a respeito disso... Nojo? Repúdio? Raiva? Ódio!? Não talvez seja inveja. Sim, inveja. Inveja porque ele mesmo sendo feio, asqueroso, consegue levar para seu lado as moças mais belas. Só de pensar as orgias que vez com a bruxa dos cabelos rosados tenho vontade de cortá-lo pedaço por pedaço. Queria ser o único a poder profanar o corpo daquela ninfa das profundezas, a ninfa do fogo, a ninfa das flores belas que brotam das cinzas de gente morta e queimada.

Aquele corpo belo de que eu judiei e matei na verdade foi do próprio antes mesmo que eu pudesse tê-lo olhado pela primeira vez. E nesse exato momento ela está com ele... Ele, ela e mais várias outras...

Não entendi o que aconteceu comigo até hoje, mas acabei fechando os olhos no meio dos meus pensamentos. O quarto estava escuro, e o silêncio havia se instalado no quarto. Perdido no som dos meus próprios pensamentos, senti um arrepio peculiar começando pelo pescoço. Era uma brisa suave levemente gelada, e fiquei me deliciando com aquela sensação de arrepio. Sorte de a noite estar linda e sem muito mais vendo, pensei.

Mas, algo estava errado, e talvez você já tenha percebido, se não, saberá o que eu percebi. Havia deixado a janela fechada. Não havia a possibilidade de existir essa brisa dentro do quarto. O arrepio foi mais forte ainda.

Forcei os olhos para abri-los, foi em vão. Não conseguia. Tentei me mover, mas meu corpo estava rente ao colchão e eu não conseguia destacá-lo de lá. Não vou mentir, O desespero me atacou. A brisa não parava, e continuava do mesmo jeito, parecia que alguém estava soprando em meu pescoço. Aquilo estava me tirando do controle quando... A brisa cessou.

Por um momento comemorei aliviado. Até que o pior estava por vim naquele exato momento. Senti a mesma brisa em meu ouvido. Eu continuava em desespero. Abrir os olhos e me mover não era impossível, eu não tinha o controle. A brisa fresca tornou-se um bafo quente, aquele bafo quente de respiração em meu ouvido.

Não era uma respiração normal, quanto menos uma respiração ofegante, era o intermediário entre o rápido e devagar, como se fosse aquela respiração nervosa, prestes a fazer alguma coisa muito errada, ou uma coisa muito esperada. E aquela respiração começou a ganhar som, e esse som era o riso. Riso... Riso de mulher... Mulher, BRUXA!

Tentei desesperadamente gritar, mas minha boca apenas emitiu um suspiro de prazer, de esforço. E a risada aumentou por isso e logo cessou. Estava tentando pelo menos virar a cabeça, qualquer coisa... Senti que conseguiria, mas aquelas duas mãos femininas geladas tocaram meu rosto.

Mãos geladas, meio úmidas. Essa não... SAKURA! E novamente tentei gritar e me mexer, mas aquelas mãos tiraram de mim qualquer esperança de movimento. Minha respiração acelerou, aquele silêncio momentâneo com apenas as mãos frias em meu rosto estava deixando meu coração cada vez mais descompassado.

Até que ela começou a cantarolar eu meu ouvido, uma melodia suave conhecida em geral naquela parte do país. Não era uma música nobre, era uma música de viajantes. Aquela música adentrava meu ouvido. Antes meu corpo que estava duro e bloqueado, agora estava mole, mas sem movimento nenhum, até porque, estava sem vontade alguma de mexer qualquer parte dele.

A música encerrou com uma risada de leve, as mãos foram tiradas de meu rosto, e novamente, senti-me só. Dessa vez por muito mais tempo. Tentei então abrir os olhos, ela provavelmente teria ido embora. Novamente não obtive sucesso. Comecei a me sentir fraco e sem força alguma. Minha respiração que antes era de nervosismo e pavor, agora estava uma respiração de cansaço. Como se aquela maldita tivesse me drenado a vida com aquela música.

Desgraçada. Veio aqui só para me atormentar, tirar minha força vital para sair por ai viajando novamente, procurando um local para se abrigar. Foi ela que induziu a amiga, e não o contrário. Bruxa maldita. Tentei desesperadamente gritar, mas nem falar foi possível, só o mesmo suspiro foi dado. Tolo eu fui.

Senti que o que me cobria foi retirado. Ela não havia ido ainda. Estava agora deitado com as costas no colchão, apenas de ceroula na frente dela. Ela afastou as minhas pernas, e meus braços como se amarrasse cada um a uma extremidade da cama. Senti o peso em minha cama, e depois, o peso sobre meu sexo.

Conhecia aquela posição, ela estava sentada sobre mim exatamente sobre minhas vergonhas de perna bem aberta. Uma coisa tão suja. Tão... Tão... Excitante. Ela começou a fazer os movimentos proibidos sobre mim, e eu estava sendo induzido ao prazer. Estava tendo aquilo que eu tanto almejei, ela nua sobre mim.

Até que ela deteve o movimento quando sentiu que eu estava praticamente no meu limite. Senti-a debruçar o corpo sobre o meu. Senti seus seios deliciosos mais uma vez em contato com o meu peito, o que me ouriçou mais ainda, e eu nem sequer poderia me mexer. Mas nessas alturas, não sabia mais se gostaria de fazê-lo, nunca havia transbordado de tamanho prazer. Não queria que ela continuasse, mas também não queria o oposto.

Até que a bruxa se descolou do meu corpo e eu senti água sendo derramada diretamente em meu rosto, e no meu corpo. A água que estava no criado-mudo me molhava agora. E ela estava com sede, muita sede. E resolveu beber toda água que havia derramado "acidentalmente" em mim.

A língua quente lambeu meu pescoço, meu peito, minha barriga, e quando avistou minhas ceroulas molhadas, pediu ajuda das mãos não tão frias para que as tirassem do caminho. Agora sim a posição lasciva reiniciaria, e os movimentos pérfidos também. Eu sabia disso, eu o queria inteiramente, queria tudo que aquela bruxa nojenta estava disposta a me amaldiçoar.

Mais uma vez senti o prazer e a satisfação de encontrar com o corpo demoníaco dela. Ela sentiu isso e permitiu que eu a ajudasse em sua missão. No momento em que os lábios dela revestidos com veneno encostaram-se aos meus, senti que podia me mexer. Primeiro só retribuí aquele beijo enfeitiçado, estava louco demais para pensar. Beijo gostoso, mulher gostosa. Ela deve ser a própria maçã proibida, Eva transfigurada em fruta demoníaca.

Eu dei a primeira mordida na maçã, seus lábios, e ela respondeu isso com um movimento de quadril. Tentei fazer o mesmo e abrir os olhos. O movimento eu fiz, mas os olhos não consegui abrir. Desisti de vê-la, e apenas a pressionei sobre mim e saciei a minha vontade quase que insaciável em imacula-la.

Não sabia que sensação era aquela, não era só carnal, não era só prazer, era algo a mais em tê-la só pra mim, de dizer pra mim mesmo que o demônio não foi o único a lhe arrancar gemidos de prazer, e que aquele que a fez sair do lado do demônio para fazê-la louca e profanada mais uma vez era somente eu.

Estava ela lá ao lado do seu grande aliado, mas ela levantou da cova submersa para me imergir nesse prazer indescritível e nesse turbilhão de sensações misteriosas em minha cabeça.

Quando finalmente terminei o meu serviço, ela largou o corpo sobre mim mais uma vez e encaminhou-se em direção ao meu ouvido. Ela passou mais um tempo ofegando nele, minha curiosidade aumentava, o que será que ela faria agora? Estava transbordando de prazer e ansiedade, um sorriso cansado e safado brotou em meus lábios agora sensíveis. E aquela espera só me deixava mais louco para começar tudo outra vez.

Foi ai que ela sussurrou. Começou timidamente emitindo um som, e quando terminou a segunda palavra, comecei a suar frio. Eu já sabia o que ela falaria. E meus pensamentos ditaram para o que ela sussurrava no exato momento que ela o fazia, como se falássemos juntos a mesma frase horripilante. A frase que ecoava no meu subconsciente desde nossa última conversa: "Eu sei a verdade".

Minha reação foi imediata de abrir os olhos. Eles abriram. No susto esbarrei a mão no criado-mudo e a jarra e o copo se espatifaram no chão.

Olhei para mim mesmo e estava coberto e vestido. Olhei para o quarto ele estava vazio. Estava exatamente igual de como estava antes de eu fechar os olhos. Será que pela primeira vez em anos eu teria dormido e sonhado?

Não... Não tenho tanta certeza, pois quando olhei para a janela, ela estava aberta.

_~ {Meus amados leitores, eu andei uma correria sem fim, e como não tive um grande pedido de "POSTA LOGO ESSA PORRA" eu acabei postergando – chantagista – Mas taí o capítulo... Espero não ter ferido a moral de ninguém!! OAHSOASHOSHAOSHOSHAOSHAOSHAOSHASOAHSOAH_

AMO VOCÊS!} ~

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Não podia ficar pensando que aquilo foi uma mera viagem de meu corpo sedento de vontade, um verdadeiro tarado por tocar aquela pele macia, por lamber aquela mulher com gosto de licor. Devia aquilo ser mais uma de suas bruxarias, e para que elas me atingissem, viva ela estava, isso era certo já._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa**_**! Capítulo 10: Vida.**


	10. Vida

Capítulo 10: Vida.

A noite passada havia sido perturbada o suficiente. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente... Deve ter feito um feitiço pra se soltar, nunca deixei nenhuma bruxa escapar, e ainda por cima eu a amarrei duas vezes, impossível meu nó ter se desfeito...

A menos que eu tenha errado o nó... Não, não. Nunca. Isso era totalmente intangível. Mas mesmo assim, aquela culpa escondida estava sondando meus pensamentos e me causando inquietações. A culpa aumentava só de pensar na possibilidade de que eu teria inconscientemente de propósito errado o nó. Uma tentativa frustrada e me livrar do problema, mas garantir a vida daquela que fazia meu sangue esquentar e correr depressa por todo o corpo.

Quanto mais tentava me convencer de que ela era uma bruxa, mais duvidava de mim mesmo, e com medo. A imagem inocente e pura dela não condizia com a de uma bruxa. Sua falta de chama no olhar, sua falta de experiência mostrada através do toque delicado de seus dedos finos e delicados. Suas palavras doces, sua conversa amigável, seu olhar adocicado, seu jeito prolixo de me fazer pensar coisas que nunca havia pensado antes. Mas o que me convencia do contrário era aquele fogo descomunal que sentia. Aquele... tesão incontrolável com seu beijo enfeitiçado, aqueles pequenos olhares lascivos que brotavam ao sentir meu sexo pressionar o seu. Aquela sua voz aveludada gemendo loucamente ao sentir minha língua passear pelo seu corpo.

Mas seria aquela noite real? Nada vi, o que me deixava mais intrigado, mas tudo o que senti foi extremamente... Magnânimo. Talvez por isso fosse mentira, já que não sei se pode existir na vida real prazer igual a aquele que senti. Mas eu senti, e tinha certeza disso. E era nisso que eu iria me apoiar.

Não podia ficar pensando que aquilo foi uma mera viagem de meu corpo sedento de vontade, um verdadeiro tarado por tocar aquela pele macia, por lamber aquela mulher com gosto de licor. Devia aquilo ser mais uma de suas bruxarias, e para que elas me atingissem, viva ela estava, isso era certo já.

Sendo assim, resolvi que iria procurá-la. Agora meu papel se inverteria novamente. Não seria mais a serpente, nem a maçã, seria eu o próprio deus que vai até Eva para castigá-la. Por mais que eu quisesse me colocar no lugar de deus, eu já sabia que o que cabia a mim era apenas o papel de Adão, seduzido e perdido pelos encantos de Eva.

Era a primeira vez que isso me acontecia. Sentia-me um fraco, um fracassado, e tinha nojo de mim mesmo. Tanto odiei as bruxas por terem acabado com a minha família e destruído meu irmão, e agora... Agora meus desejos mais profundos eram de encontrar aquela mulher, mas não para matá-la como já fiz inúmeras vezes. Queria encontrá-la para comer junto a ela a maçã amaldiçoada. Mesmo que não fosse isso que eu estava predisposto a fazer.

O querer não é poder. O que eu queria era esquecer da minha família, de meu irmão, e de minha vida até aquele momento. E me entregar de cabeça a aquela bruxa. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos minha vida monótona e sem sentimentos ganhava cor com a presença dela. Cor vermelha... Não, rosa. Não! Já sei, cereja. Mas esquecer não é possível. Ignorar não é fácil. E engolir o meu orgulho e meu eu machucado não era uma opção. Restava-me apenas acabar com aquela que me tirava os pensamentos, me roubava as noites vazias, me enchia de vida.

_~ {Bom pessoal, como esse capítulo é bem curto, e vocês me alegraram bastante com as reviews, postei ele no tempo normal, que é de uma semana. Fico feliz de todos colocarem suas opiniões sobre o curso da história. Gosto de ouvir opiniões, e de idéias a respeito da trama. Sakura é bruxa ou não? Viva ou morta?} ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Mas mesmo assim, aquela culpa escondida estava sondando meus pensamentos e me causando inquietações. A culpa aumentava só de pensar na possibilidade de que eu teria inconscientemente de propósito errado o nó._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa!**_**Capítulo 11: Lágrimas de sangue.**


	11. Lágrimas de sangue

Capítulo 11: Lágrimas de sangue.

Peguei minha carruagem e a conduzi para a casa de Sakura ainda madrugada. Não que eu esperasse que ela estivesse lá, mas poderia ter alguma pista de para onde ela poderia ter ido. Deparei-me novamente com aquela casa. Não havia mais frutas naquele arbusto. A presença das bruxas realmente as fazia crescer.

Quando entrei na casa vi que ela estava toda bagunçada. Que ingenuidade dela... Voltou para a casa de certo para pegar pertences e fugir, não estaria muito longe, a alcançaria fácil. Mais fácil se não tivesse visto o maldito baú aberto com um belíssimo vestido vermelho sobre ele. Mangas compridas. Tinha um decote em "V" que deixava os ombros praticamente todos a amostra e ia até a linha dos seios. Um espartilho que era anexado ao vestido com detalhes em relevo em cores de um vermelho mais escuro, o mesmo vermelho do vestido e em dourado. Ia até o chão, uma abertura na frente do vestido mostrava o mesmo tecido do espartilho que estava em baixo, como se um grande saiote vermelho cobrisse um vestido todo do mesmo tecido de seu espartilho. Deslumbrante. O turbilhão de sensações retomou meu corpo. E uma imagem dela usando aquele vestido tentava se formar combinada com o que eu havia sentido horas atrás.

Cheirei o vestido. Como eu era um ser desprezível. Senti que o cheiro era dela, e coloquei dentro da carruagem. Ela morreria só depois da noite de amor que eu tanto esperei. A noite de amor mágica em uma clareira de folhas secas banhadas pela lua. Eu e ela tomaríamos um vinho forte, comeríamos o melhor queijo e a melhor carne seca acompanhados com um apetitoso pão. Depois, já embriagados de vontade e ansiedade nos beijaríamos. Eu iria tirar lentamente aquele vestido vermelho que me provocou por todo o jantar. A deixaria nua. Ela então abriria os botões ainda não abertos de minha camisa branca. Iria desfazer o nó de minhas calças. O que senti horas atrás não havia saciado a minha sede por fazê-la minha. Só iria me sentir satisfeito ao ver, ver sua cara de prazer e seu corpo nu sobre o meu. Essa noite se tornaria a mais venerável de minha vida. Depois, encerraria qualquer possibilidade dela perder esse cargo, matando a bruxa com minhas próprias mãos.

Sim, mataria ela nem que fosse sufocada. Só para acabar com esse tipo de vontade escrota e tosca de alguém que nunca teve mulher alguma na vida. Sentia-me um garotão feio preso nas masmorras de um castelo. Longe de qualquer mulher, longe de qualquer prazer. Aquele tipo de moleque que anseia a vida toda pela mulher perfeita. Mas creio eu já tê-la achado. E mesmo assim, algo me dizia que eu não merecia isso, e não podia tê-la encontrado.

Guiei meus cavalos, para o lado oposto do qual vim, provavelmente ela iria para outra cidade; não se arriscaria na mata sozinha e indefesa. Ela pode ser uma bruxa poderosa, mas seus feitiços pérfidos não são efetivos contra lobos.

O sol estava quase começando a iluminar a estada, e quase iluminando a presença da pequena bruxa que andava solitária no horizonte. Apressei meus cavalos, ela ouviu o barulho. E eu ouvi grito de pavor de Sakura. Ela era realmente muito irritante e ingênua. Devia saber que não seria capaz de fugir de meus cavalos. Aumentei mais ainda a velocidade e ela assim percebeu que estava morta. Parou no meio da estrada de frente para meus cavalos.

- VOCÊ VENCEU! – exultou ela chorando.

- Você se entregou. – eu respondi descendo da carruagem.

- Achei que me deixaria ir... Acreditei de verdade que você tinha feito o nó errado de propósito... Possibilitando que eu fugisse. Quando você desfez o nó... E o refez... Eu senti, pela primeira vez... Calor... Em suas mãos... – Ajoelhou-se no chão – Sou realmente muito ingênua, você está é me torturando... Enganando-me de que ainda poderei viver! O QUE QUER DE MIM? – Disse ela banhada de lágrimas – ME DIGA! DIGA! O QUE QUER DESSA MINHA CARCAÇA CANSADA E INFELIZ!?

Nesse momento, quase respondi o que se passou na minha cabeça quando vi o vestido vermelho, mas resolvi usar a ingenuidade dela ainda mais a meu favor. Um plano nojento que bolei na hora. Algo que poderia satisfazer tanto a mim, quanto a meu subconsciente, inclusive o meu lado masculino mais podre e sedento pelo coito.

- Eu não enganei você. – abaixei-me em sua frente – eu realmente desfiz o nó de propósito... – passei minha mão em suas maçãs do rosto - eu fui até a sua casa para levá-la comigo.

Não sei de onde veio tudo isso, talvez fosse o verdadeiro plano do meu subconsciente, uma segunda personalidade que surgiu com o feitiço que ela me jogou. Mas aquilo não me importou muito no momento, já que fui capturado pelo abraço perfumado da bruxa.

Ela me abraçou com vontade, como alguém nunca jamais o fez, pelo menos, aquela foi a primeira vez que reparei em ter recebido um abraço assim. Estava eu mergulhando em um mar de flores negras. As flores mais cheirosas e venenosas que eu já havia sentido. Eram as flores do jardim do paraíso, flores que Eva cheirava até encontrar a serpente. Aquela era a própria origem do desequilíbrio. Meu e dela.

- Eu sabia! Eu vi a verdade nos seus olhos... – disse ela levemente animada.

Atentei-me a ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Correspondi o abraço sem pronunciar uma palavra. E ela me abraçou mais fortemente e continuou:

- A verdade é que você sente o mesmo que eu.

- O que você sente? – perguntei a afastando e a olhando dentro dos olhos seriamente.

Os olhos dela, que antes estavam brilhantes, estavam sendo inundados por lágrimas novamente. Ela ficou em silêncio durante um tempo considerável, chorando olhando profundamente meus olhos cansados com olheiras. Cada lágrima que eu via escorrer, sentia que era meu sangue sendo derramado, sangue que saia direto de meu coração há tanto tempo imóvel e congelado. As lágrimas dela para mim pareciam mais lágrimas de sangue.

Tampei os olhos dela com minhas mãos.

- Não quero mais saber o que sente – Eu disse sério.

Era como se aquele meu subconsciente tivesse me avisado o significado daquele sangue derramado. E por um segundo, esqueci que era Uchiha Sasuke e me senti um simples homem. Um homem que percebe quando está apaixonado por uma mulher.

_~ {TAN! Para quem estava sentindo falta d um pingo de romance delicado, eis o que procurava! Adorei as reviews do cap anterior! Continuem assim e deixem sua reles escritora feliz! Para quem gosta do meu estilo e quiser ler outras coisas fora fanfics, estou abrindo um blog agora e vou começar a postar nele nas férias. Vou postar outras histórias originais que eu crio e mais algumas outras coisas. Obrigada por tudo, amo vocês. } ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_O destino dela seria selado com a noite mais mágica de nossas vidas, e se o corpo, que antes era vermelho coberto pelo seu vestido, seria agora vermelho coberto de sangue._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa!**_**Capítulo 12: Calor e frio.**


	12. Calor e frio

Capítulo 12: Calor e frio.

Estava transtornado por aquele sentimento. Não podia mais esconder aquilo do meu eu racional. A verdade era que o feitiço me pegou, e agora não tinha mais volta. Estava eu com a doença terminal do homem: Paixão. Era hipocrisia minha continuar a tentar maquiar aquele sinal que nasceu. Estava tentando fugir dessa verdade funesta acreditando que eu apenas estava atraído para o coito.

Mas quando ela chorou olhando em meus olhos percebi que todo o que aconteceu estava já fadado a esse fim atroz. Suas perguntas, seus olhares, seu choro, seu sorriso... Sorriso? Não havia a visto sorrir, ou pelo menos não me lembrava... Queria que ela sorrisse para mim.

- Pare de chorar. – ordenei.

Ela soluçava tentando parar o choro. Ele foi cessando.

- Agora sorria – eu pronunciei ainda com prosódia de ordem.

E ela o fez. Aquele sorriso fez com que eu sentisse aquele ar gelado no pulmão. Perdi os sentidos. Não tirei a mão de seus olhos. Não podia me entregar assim. Não, Não. Isso era mais um truque dela, era mais um feitiço. Eu estava apaixonado por ela, mas isso não me impediria de prosseguir com meu plano de matá-la. Meu eu profundo dizia que eu estava louco, mas eu sabia que isso era o certo a fazer.

Sabia que depois de ter sentido o cheiro das flores negras de perfume divino, ter me transformado na cobra cruel, e ter oferecido a maçã; estava mordendo o pescoço de Eva após ela ter consumido a fruta envenenada. Mesmo eu sendo um animal peçonhento, estava entorpecido por esse grande veneno, meu e dela. Devia deixar que apenas meu veneno nojento circulasse. Para isso, devia matar Eva, só assim não cairia na tentação de lhe oferecer a maçã para mordê-la novamente. Ela sucumbiria torpe pelo meu veneno podre.

Tirei minhas mãos de seus olhos.

- Entre na carruagem, iremos até a cidade que fica além daquelas montanhas. – disse apontando para a direção do sol que nascia.

Ela mais uma vez me obedeceu.

- Tem um vestido seu ali dentro, vista – ordenei novamente.

Dizendo isso fui para meu lugar, peguei as rédeas, e respirei fundo. Eu podia parar aquilo naquele momento, mas não o faria. Guiei minha carruagem até a trilha que levava a cidade que eu conhecia por ter fama de ser limpa de bruxas. Lá morava um dos mais horripilantes caçadores, se eu por um acaso não completasse minha missão, certamente ele o faria. Era o fim. Ela teria seu fim, por minhas mãos, ou por outras.

Mesmo acreditando que as possibilidades da segunda opção acontecer eram baixíssimas, não poderia correr esse risco. Estava no limite entre a paixão e o dever, e se algo corresse fora do controle poderia ser tarde demais. Eu só teria a evoluir com a morte dela, me tornando um caçador mais frio, ou um homem sem paixão, ou até um homem sem medo e inexorável como era meu irmão antes de conhecer sua amada.

O destino dela seria selado com a noite mais mágica de nossas vidas, e se o corpo, que antes era vermelho coberto pelo seu vestido, seria agora vermelho coberto de sangue.

- Porque você pegou um vestido para mim? – perguntou ela me desviando de minha linha de pensamento.

- Não vou andar com uma mulher suja, só ando com damas. – como se eu ligasse muito pra um vestido sujo. E como se eu só andasse com damas... Cada vagabunda que eu encontro por ai... HAHAHAHA que piada... Muito boa por sinal...

- Você é muito exigente – disse ela tentando brincar comigo enquanto se vestia.

- Cale a boca. – foi minha reação imediata para não cair naquele jogo novamente – Só ando com pessoas do meu nível.

- Deve me achar muito bonita então – disse ela soltando uma leve risada.

E ela nem sabia o quanto. Nessa hora, resolvi encará-la para mostrar que risadinhas não funcionavam comigo. Virei o rosto, a encarei sério, e rapidamente dei uma olhada de cima para baixo.

Mais uma vez eu estava certo. Ela havia ficado mais bonita ainda com aquele vestido vermelho decotado. Preferi ficar em silêncio. Aquela viagem seria mais longa do que eu imaginava. E a cada palavra que ela pronunciava, mais eu me encantava, e a rejeitava com meu jeito frio e seco. Mesmo assim, ela parecia não ligar, parece que ela conseguia ler meus pensamentos... Parece? Quero dizer, ela consegue ler meus pensamentos, afinal, ela é uma bruxa! Ás vezes me esquecia disso... E continuo esquecendo esporadicamente...

Minha vida que antes era tão monótona e rotineira, agora estava sendo agitada pelo tufão que era os olhos de Sakura. O tufão que fazia meu sangue ficar quente nas veias esquentando meu corpo. Mas não era só o esquentando com fogo, chama; era o calor que eu nunca senti. Por isso talvez eu sentia a necessidade de ser frio com ela, para balancear todo o calor que sentia ao seu lado. O calor de seus olhos, seu sorriso. O sopro gelado de minhas palavras lhe acariciava os ouvidos como o vento quente do verão.

_~ {Bom, capítulo curtinho. Um capítulo de coesão mais ou menos... O próximo será um pouco maior que este, já aviso! Adoro rewies grandes 3! Bom meninas, o Uchiha também me maaataaa... Sou completamente apaixonada por ele (se meu namorado escuta eu to fudida! Aoshaoshasohasoahsoahsa)_

_Bom, já deu pra ver que o Sasuke está apaixonado pela Sakura... Mas dúvida entre ela ser ou não bruxa continua... Gostaria de lembrar que quem conta nossa história, certamente pode induzir no resultado, então, prestem atenção nas dicas escondidas ao longo da história!_

_Amo muito vocês! De coração! O blog ainda não está aberto, quando abrir eu divulgo aqui, obrigada por tudo mesmo! 3³} ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Ela estava com a cabeça afundada em meu peito, por isso não viu a minha reação. Fiquei em silêncio. Ela levantou a cabeça. Olhou com os olhos molhados. Não sabia se era a forte chuva ou se eram lágrimas, prefiro não descobrir. Olhou-me profundamente. O efeito foi atroz._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa! **_**Capítulo 13: Ambigüidade.**


	13. Ambigüidade

Capítulo 13: Ambigüidade

Parei a carruagem quando a noite começava a cair. Eu estava cansado, afinal, noite passada não descansei. Dirigi o dia inteiro. Fazia tempo que não ficava tão exausto. Acho que aquela ilusão da noite passada me cansou.

Isso era uma coisa que ficou martelando meu subconsciente enquanto Sakura dormia dentro de minha carruagem. Ela não havia mencionado nada sobre aquele encontro. E nem eu me atrevi a tocar no assunto. Tinha certeza de que era ela quem foi me visitar. Tinha certeza que tudo era real. Mas como não a vi, uma dúvida rondava minha cabeça. Era certo de que eu não podia perguntar a ela, mas que também eu precisava sanar essa minha dúvida. Num ponto desse, para que esse questionamento ignóbil se tornasse algo incômodo, era só outra prova viva de que o feitiço da paixão da bruxa estava apodrecendo meus órgãos.

- Vamos parar por aqui. – Eu disse em voz alta avisando-a.

Ela acordou.

- Que horas são? – perguntou saindo de dentro da carruagem.

- Está anoitecendo. – respondi seco amarrando os cavalos em uma árvore.

- Mas... Vamos dormir aqui? – ela perguntou um tanto atordoada ainda pelo seu sono.

Não respondi, segui para a carruagem cortando a frente da bruxa para pegar lençóis para que eu dormisse no chão.

- Não está pensando em dormir na rua não é? – perguntou ela inclinando-se em minha direção.

- Não tem espaço na carruagem para nós dois. – eu concluí sem olhá-la.

Uma breve pausa. Era difícil controlar meus instintos e principalmente meus comentários sórdidos a respeito das falas dela. "Que horas são" Hora de despir você desse vestido vermelho justo e decotado. "Vamos dormir aqui?" Se depender da minha vontade vamos fazer outras coisas... Não tem espaço na carruagem... Que mentira. Se ficarmos do jeito que estávamos noite passada... Ah aquele jeitinho que ficamos na noite passada... Lógico que tem espaço...

Aquela noite... Aquela promiscuidade... Luxúria... Talvez essa paixão que eu tenha pensado em sentir seja isso. Seja paixão de homem... Aquele tipo específico de paixão... Se é que me entendem... Isso! Só pode ser isso! Não é paixão, é feitiço, e esse feitiço só gera essa paixão, e mais nenhuma outra. É impossível um servo de Deus ser dobrado por uma paixão vinda de uma serva de Lúcifer. É impossível que Eva tenha induzido Adão por amor. Tenho que pensar que tudo o que pensei ao ver o seu sorriso aconteceu pelo simples fato de querer ver aquele sorriso doce e meigo se transformando no sorriso torpe e lascivo.

Ela me acordou de meus pensamentos.

- Vamos dormir os dois aqui fora então. – disse ela inocente... Nem parecia uma bruxa. Nem parecia a bruxa que ela era. Nem parecia a mesma mulher que me domou noite passada...

- Nada disso. – disse firme – Você vai dormir na carruagem, e eu vou ficar do lado de fora... Para uma eventual emergência.

- Emergência? Não! Mas...

- Calada! –Eu a cortei – Faça o que eu estou mandando. Eu salvei você e agora você tem que me obedecer – disse frio e seco.

Fiquei descontrolado. Que maldita vontade era essa de ficar do meu lado? Quer me atingir com os seus feitiços? Mulher maldita.

- Tudo bem... – ela concluiu desanimada – Não precisava ser tão rude...

- Faça o que eu estou mandando, por favor... – Disse colocando as mãos sobre o rosto respirando fundo.

A ambigüidade da frase "Faça o que eu estou MANDANDO, POR FAVOR" era bem o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento. "Mandando", "por favor"; como alguém pode mandar de forma delicada...?

Ela fechou a porta da carruagem. Eu fiquei do lado de fora. Olhei para o céu. Que noite mais sem brilho. Parecia em muito com as noites em que eu andava sozinho. Só eu e meus pensamentos vazios. Agora além de acompanhado, até meus pensamentos estavam saturados.

Um trovão.

Um clarão.

Um grito.

- É só uma trovoada. – Disse para acalmá-la.

- Mas isso é sinal de que vai chover! – disse ela preocupada tentando abrir a porta.

- Fique ai dentro então. – eu disse incisivo impedindo que ela abrisse a porta.

Um trovão, dois, três.

Clarão.

Chuva. Chuva forte.

- Entre na carruagem logo! – ela gritou de dentro da carruagem.

- Não, de nada adiantaria, já estou todo molhado! – disse aumentando o tom de voz.

- Então me deixe sair!!

- Não!  
- Deixe-me sair! Deixe-me sair! Deixe-me sair!

- NÃO!

- SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE!

- CALADA!

- EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – ela conseguiu fazer força e me empurrar. Escorreguei na lama que se formou pela chuva.

Ela caiu sobre meu corpo molhado. Seu corpo seco e quente caindo sobre meu corpo frio e molhado. Ela correu em direção a mata. Eu corri atrás dela.

- EU NÃO VOU ENTRAR NAQUELA CARRUAGEM HORRENDA! – ela gritou.

- NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ESCAPAR!

- ME DEIXE MORRER NA CHUVA!

- NÃO TE DEIXEI MORRER AFOGADA NÃO VAI SER NA CHUVA QUE EU VOU DEIXAR!

Ela parou, eu a alcancei. A puxei pelo braço, e falei nervoso:

- Você é louca!? – Olhei em seus olhos. Vi o pequeno brilho. Percebi o que havia falado.

- Não vou deixar você na chuva sozinho... – Disse ela me abraçando.

- Porque? – perguntei curioso.

- Porque eu deixaria? Não quero ficar sozinha. Não quero que você fique sozinho. Mesmo vivendo em vilas cercada de pessoas, sempre acabo indo embora porque eu me sinto sozinha. Você também é assim... Não adianta se enganar, ou tentar me trapacear. Sua solidão é praticamente funesta.

Fiquei mudo.

- Não vou te deixar sozinho! É por isso que eu vou ficar na chuva com você!

Ela estava com a cabeça afundada em meu peito, por isso não viu a minha reação. Fiquei em silêncio. Ela levantou a cabeça. Olhou com os olhos molhados. Não sabia se era a forte chuva ou se eram lágrimas, prefiro não descobrir. Olhou-me profundamente. O efeito foi atroz.

- Você está ouvindo o que eu estou dizendo?

Eu ouvi, mas não sei porque, tive o instinto de dizer que não.

- Ahm? – indaguei inclinando-me para mais perto dela.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

É, eu ouvi direito mesmo. Vou descrever o que se passou na minha cabeça nesses três segundos antes de respondê-la. Seus olhos brilhavam; eram as únicas coisas que emitiam luz no momento. O barulho da chuva se combinava de forma indescritível com a curva melódica de sua voz. Seu corpo quente e molhado complementava o meu que estava frio e molhado. A sensação arrepiante de nossos corpos se tocando através do tecido molhado.

De repente, ela sorriu.

Sua frase anterior ecoou na minha cabeça como o som do vento de inverno. Mesmo sendo frio e cortante para meu coração, ele me alegrou pelo simples fato de que nesse momento, percebi que estava vivo.

Meus pais morreram. Meu irmão morreu. Mas eu, ao contrário do que pensava, ainda estava vivo. Por muitos anos fui eu que fiz o papel de Judas. Judas que matou Cristo, mas ele não o odiava, ele não era um traidor. Ele não fez o que fez por ódio a Deus e a seu filho, ele fez o que ele estava destinado a fazer, o que era necessário. Um pecador que peca com perdão. Por muito achei que esse era o meu papel.

E não, não era.

Eu era apenas um pecador.

Só isso.

Com aquelas palavras vi que eu estava acabando de receber o meu perdão. Então, após esse longo turbilhão de idéias que duraram três segundos, eu respondi:

- Ouvi – eu fui me aproximando.

E aconteceu.

_~ {Bom gente, tive uma conturbação de tempo e correrias e outras coisas, mas eu não morri de gripe suína ainda .o._

_Um capítulo mais romântico, o próximo também será. A fic vai caminhando para o seu final..._

_Deixem bastante reviews para me deixar contente *--*~_

_Meu blog não abriu ainda, mas estou com dois projetos para poder inaugurá-lo. Um é uma história sobre uma personagem que eu interpreto, e a outra história é baseada na minha história amorosa nos tempos de escola (muito divertido)._

_Provavelmente quando postar o capítulo que vem eu já poste alguma delas no blog ai mandarei o endereço._

_Muito obrigada por me acompanharem, pelo apoio, e por tudo que vocês me proporcionam ao ler os meus trabalhos. Amo vocês.} ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Bruxas amam o diabo apenas. Apenas. Acho que quando eu morrer, vou tomar o lugar de Lúcifer..._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa**_**! Capítulo 14: Eu mesmo.**


	14. Eu mesmo

Capítulo 14: Eu mesmo.

Aconteceu. Meus lábios se encontraram com os dela. Um beijo singelo. Um abraço o apartou, era ela que me abraçava com mais força. Fiquei apático.

- Vamos logo antes que a doença nos pegue! – disse ela levemente corada.

Corada? Porque ela estaria corada? Porque vermelho é a cor do amor, e era amor o que ela sentia por mim, eu pude sentir em seu beijo terno. Eu senti, e não conseguia acreditar. Quando eu tinha finalmente decidido que eu só podia estar louco de prazer e vontade, e mais nada, isso acontece...

E sabe o que é pior? Fui eu quem se inclinou para beijá-la.

E sabe o que é pior ainda? Que foi ela quem apartou o beijo. Ela que parou de fazê-lo, para mostrar o amor puro de quem nunca amou.

Mais que merda.

Maldita confusão, maldito ego, maldito seja eu; um homem sem coração, sem alma. Ela era uma bruxa, eu tinha certeza, certeza. Mas como eu poderia estar apaixonado por ela? Como ela poderia estar sentindo aquilo por mim!?

Bruxas amam o diabo apenas. Apenas. Acho que quando eu morrer, vou tomar o lugar de Lúcifer...

Ela me puxou para irmos para a carruagem. Eu apenas fui levado, logo comecei a andar normalmente, ela sorriu e correu. Entramos na carruagem. Totalmente encharcados. Ela corou, depois disse:

- Infelizmente o esforço que você fez em pegar o meu vestido foi em vão... Era meu melhor vestido, agora ele está todo sujo e molhado... – ela estava com as maçãs do rosto bem avermelhadas.

- Não trouxe nenhum outro vestido com você? – perguntei por um impulso. Depois me lembrei que ela não havia levado pertence algum.

- Voltei para casa, comi algo e depois vesti o vestido que eu estava usando antes...

Ela parou de falar como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo.

- Troque de roupa então. – disse totalmente fora da realidade que ela estava sentindo no momento.

- Ahm... – ela ficou ainda mais rubra.

- Ah... – eu entendi o problema. Realmente era difícil para eu digerir que aquela bruxa realmente estava com vergonha... – Não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto...

- Você é muito grosseiro... – disse ela levemente irritada.

- Eu não tive uma boa educação. – disse tirando minha camisa molhada.

Ela ficou olhando com cuidado todas as marcas que eu tinha pelo corpo. Cicatrizes e queimaduras. Joguei minha camisa nela para que ela voltasse a si.

- Estou vendo... – disse zangada e meio sem jeito.

Tirei as calças, fiquei nu. Vesti minha roupa. Sentei em um canto para dormir.

- Vai ficar assim? – perguntei e logo após fechei os olhos.

- Fique com eles fechados... – ela respondeu desconfiada após alguns segundos.

Eu obedeci, resolvi que descansaria para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Estava tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça... E agora? Para que lado eu iria? Vou para a cidade vizinha? Sigo outra rota? Sigo a mesma rota? Quantos problemas...

- Ei... – ela disse encabulada cortando minha linha de pensamentos.

- O que foi? – respondi seco ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não consigo abrir um botão. Ele ficou preso na linha do vestido, se eu puxar o vestido vai descusturar...

- Não vou conseguir fazer isso de olhos fechados, acho melhor você puxar o vestido mesmo.

Era eu mesmo que estava falando aquilo?

- É só soltar o botão, depois você fecha os olhos de novo.

Era, era eu mesmo.

Abri os olhos, a joguei contra parede, abri o botão, tirei seu vestido. Beijei seu pescoço. Mordi.

Era, era eu mesmo.

Ela se rendeu. Sabia que não seria capaz de resistir, e mesmo que o quisesse, era inútil, eu não podia resistir.

Mais uma vez Eva ofereceu a maçã; aquele pequeno botão vermelho se parecia muito mais com uma maçã do que ela podia imaginar. Mostrar-me suas costas lindas com a pele aveludada e suculenta como a casca de uma maçã vermelha era o maior de todos os pecados que ela poderia cometer.

Quem cometeria o pecado agora seria eu.

Beijei seu pescoço, mordi.

Ela estava deitada sobre o chão de minha carruagem, tantas outras já haviam se deitado nele, mas nenhuma delas era como ela.

Muitas eram bruxas, mas nenhuma como ela.

Bruxa... Ah seus lábios, sua pele.

- Sua bruxa – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela gemeu.

- Desgraçada – eu disse lambendo-lhe toda a lateral do pescoço até chegar em sua orelha.

- Largue-me então – ela disse em meio de gemidos.

Nunca, eu nunca o faria.

- Nunca.

Essa palavra saiu meio a contra gosto, mas não consegui pará-la. Quando me dei por conta, ela já estava saindo pelos meus lábios molhados. Molhados com a saliva dela e minha. Longos beijos.

O sabor da fruta em minha língua era entorpecente. A sensação de sua pele arrepiada contra a minha era atroz.

Eu a olhava, mas parecia que não a via por completo.

Meus olhos passeavam por seu corpo nu, eu já o havia visto, mas agora ele era meu. Lúcifer, isso não é lhe pertence mais.

Vendo minha alma a ele se ele vier aqui reivindicar seu tesouro. Até parece que ele ia me querer. Trocar esse meu corpo marcado por rancor batizado com os votos de divindade pelo corpo aveludado e suculento em forma de maçã da musa que geme sobre mim.

Sou capaz de abandonar o paraíso que é a vida sem preocupações, sem medo e sem loucura só para sentir o que estou sentindo nesse momento.

Meus lábios molhados pela sua saliva ansiavam mais dela. Ansiavam mais dos seus lábios enfeitiçando meu coração com o amor e o prazer.

Não era o prazer da luxúria que eu sentia. Era o prazer do amor.

É.

Infelizmente, sou eu mesmo.

_~ {Gente, peço muitas desculpas pela demora, só que eu precisava de férias. Eu não conseguia tirar mais nada de dentro da minha cabeça, fiquei saturada, ai eu tive que dar uma espairecida. Ai consegui fazer a história fluir S2²_

_ Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e saibam que agora está tudo caminhando para os finalmentes. MAS, também tenham conhecimento que o próximo capítulo não é o último. E quem pensar um pouco vai imaginar seus motivos para que isso que eu estou falando ocorra._

_ O blog ficou em aberto ainda, então, vamos nos concentrar na fic!_

_ Quero agradecer por chegarmos até as 100 reviews, amo demais vocês S2²_

_ Obrigada por tudo meninas, de verdade.} ~_

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_Como eu disse, eu cheguei a um estágio que nem certeza mais eu tinha, e por mais que eu quisesse ter tomado qualquer tipo de postura naquele momento, todos os presentes perceberam que nada mais podia ser feito._

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de **_**A maçã da bruxa!**_** Capítulo 15: O lago.**


End file.
